nicholastakasfandomcom-20200215-history
ROBLOX Chair Racing
Created by Nicholas Takas (Scratchcardlover) Genre : Comedy, Game Show, Kids Format : Game show, Racing, Humour Developed by Nicholas Takas Written by Nicholas Takas Directed by Nicholas Takas Starring : SpeedySeat RandomCowGoesMooo Nickcool9999 Frivo Wwemaniac99 BobCowMan Cocorebals Country of Origin : Weiland No. of Series : 1 Original channel : NTV and WTV No. of episodes : 30 (15 aired) Original run : 6th August 2011 to present Executive Producers : Nicholas Takas, Speedyseat, Telamon (Series 2 onwards) and Brighteyes (Series 2 onwards) Producer : Nicholas Takas Editer : Nicholas Takas Production companies : WTV Languages : English Running time : 30 minutes Status : Currently on reruns. No new episodes at that time. Preceded by : None Followed by : None Related shows : The 2012 Olympic Games We Are The Champions ROBLOX Chair Racing was a funny game on ROBLOX (The 1st series was made to make way for ROBLOX Rally 2011). A fan-fiction series has been written, broadcast on channels in a fictional country. There are currently 15 episodes and a 2nd series is being done next year. Here are the episodes which air on NTV (Nicholas TV : I want my Nicholas TV). Sportsround is not a sponsor of this fan-fiction show. The hosts are SpeedySeat, RandomCowGoesMooo, Nickcool9999, Frivo, Wwemaniac99, BobCowMan and Cocorebals. There are 2 teams with 3 players, Blue and Red, just like the team colours from various Mario Kart games, and compete with each other in courses. The winner in each course gets the points featured on the map. The one with the most points gets the official golden ROBLOX Chair Racing Crown, Specs and Collar. As if Series 2, the pre-race room had been renovated. One of the races in each episode is also a "key map" which means the runners-up also get the points featured in the map. Power ups were added for Series 2 It is rated TV-G or U on DVD. Episodes *Series 1, Episode 1 (A Really Dizzy Start) *(Speedyseat and Co. arrive at the Chair Racing Studio with the first contestants) *(Courses : Sleet Ridge, Domo Diziness, Cloudy Chaos and Water Wagons) (Airdate : 06/08/2011) *(Key Map : Sleet Ridge) *Series 1, Episode 2 (A Nyan Cat Named Desire) *(A Nyan Cat unknowningly becomes famous and gets to star in a new film by ROBLOXGate) *(Courses : Nyan Cat, Mario Kart, Sleet Ridge and Glacier) *(Airdate : 13/08/2011) *(Key Map : Nyan Cat) *Series 1, Episode 3 (Crouching Worm, Hidden Glacier) *(ROBLOXGate prepare a new geographical show "Unusual Thing or Appliance". It soon becomes a hit on YouNarb) *(Courses : Downtown Destruction, Glacier, Escape the Worm and Sleet Ridge) *(Airdate : 20/08/2011) *(Key Map : Glacier) *Series 1, Episode 4 (Marble Comics) *(Chair Racing Co. rival against ROBLOXGate with their new collection of comics) *(Courses : Mario Kart, Sleet Ridge, Marble Blast Chairway and Nyan Cat) (Airdate : 27/08/2011) *(Key Map : Marble Blast Chairway) *Series 1, Episode 5 (Grey Mist) *(Cocorebals tries to spot a incredibly rare cliff for 1Million ROBUX and 1Million Tix *(Courses : Wild West, Misty Cliff, Water Wagons and Domo Diziness) *(Airdate : 03/09/2011) *(Key Map : Water Wagons) *Series 1, Episode 6 (Something Weird Happened in Downtown) *(ChairZilla takes a visit to ROBLOXia, much to everyone's surprise, and dismay) *(Courses : Downtown Destruction, Marble Blast Chairway, Domo Diziness and Nyan Cat) *(Airdate : 10/09/2011) *(Key Map : Nyan Cat) *Series 1, Episode 7 (Lights, Computer, Action) *(ROBLOXGate picks BobCowMan to star in their new film and he is excited) *(Courses : Domo Diziness, Volcano Inferno, Journey through the ROBLOX Office and Water Wagons) (Airdate : 17/09/2011) *(Key Map : Journey through The ROBLOX Office) *Series 1, Episode 8 (Kingdom Karts) *(ROBLOXGate do a new video game, translated in Japanese and rated ROTeen, suitable for those 13 and over) *(Courses : Domo Diziness, Downtown Destruction, Marble Blast Chairway and Glacier) (Airdate : 24/09/2011) *(Key Map : Glacier) *Series 1, Episode 9 (Destruction! Malfunction!) *(ROCam is behaving suspiciously. The result is ChairZilla chewing its wires) *(Courses : Wild West, Marble Blast Chairway, Downtown Destruction and Water Wagons) *(Airdate : 01/10/2011) *(Key Map : Wild West) *Series 1, Episode 10 (ThunderNyanCats) *(A gang of Nyan Cats save the world from being conquered by ChairZilla and also got interviewed by ROBLOXGate) *(Courses : Domo Diziness, Marble Blast Chairway, Escape the Worm and Nyan Cat) *(Airdate : 08/10/2011) *(Key Map : Domo Diziness) *Series 1, Episode 11 (Infernal Eruption) *(Mount Roblox has erupted a lot recently, due to Nickcool9999 being jealous of ROBLOXGate's popularity) *(Courses : Cloudy Chaos, Marble Blast Chairway, Wild West and Volcano Inferno) *(Airdate : 15/10/2011) *(Key Map : Volcano Inferno) *Series 1, Episode 12 (Cloudy with a Chance of Chaos) *(A scientist enters the Chair Racing Studio to create a new potion and it soon goes wrong) *(Courses : Wild West, Downtown Destruction, Cloudy Chaos and Escape the Worm) *(Airdate : 22/10/2011) *(Key Map : Wild West) *Series 1, Episode 13 (Most of All, They Like Rainbows) *(A Nyan Cat enters the Chair Racing Studio to greet the contestants and they are excited because they like rainbows) *(Courses : Mario Kart, Nyan Cat, Volcano Inferno and Escape the Worm) *(Airdate : 29/10/2011) *(Key Map : Nyan Cat) *Series 1, Episode 14 (It's a Very ROBLOX Chair Racing Christmas) *(Christmas special which features exclusive ROBLOX version appearances of Kylie Minogue, Justin Timberlake, David Beckham, Rihanna and Robert Pattison and a bonus carol after each map. In this Christmas special, The Chair Racing Co prepare for a Christmas Party and it soon is destroyed by the evil, Chairzilla. Will they rebuild the decorations) *(Courses : Wild West, Escape the Worm, Sleet Ridge, Cloudy Chaos) *(Carols : Silent Night, Good King Wenceslas, We Wish You A Merry Christmas, O Christmas Tree) *(Bonus Course at End : Volcano! Inferno!) *(Airdate : 24/12/2011) *(Key Map : Wild West) *Series 1, Episode 15 (Behind the Chairs) *(Speedyseat and the contestants from Series 1 take a look of how ROBLOX Chair Racing was made. The first 3 winners of the Red Team and the Blue Team get to do the chair races.) *(Courses : OBSIDIAN MARATHON CUP, Extreme Cliff Pathway, Glacier, Marble Blast Chairway, Bumper Stadium and Journey through the ROBLOX Office, the first 6 rides to be ever submitted) *(Key Map : Extreme Cliff Pathway) *(Airdate : 21/01/2012) *Series 2, Episode 1 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 16/06/2012) *Series 2, Episode 2 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 23/06/2012) *Series 2, Episode 3 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 30/06/2012) *Series 2, Episode 4 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 07/07/2012) *Series 2, Episode 5 (In It To Infinite) (2012 Olympics Special) *(Olympic-Themed Courses (Marathons)) : OBSIDIAN MARATHON CUP, DIAMOND-HALF MARATHON CUP, RUBY MARATHON CUP, RAINBOW ROAD MARATHON) *(Regular Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Bonus Course at End : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Note : This episode is only shown in leap years, due to it claiming to be a 2012 Olympics Special, which led the episode being the most prominent of the rarely-seen episodes of the show) *(Airdate : 14/07/2012) *Series 2, Episode 6 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 21/07/2012) *Series 2, Episode 7 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 28/07/2012) *Series 2, Episode 8 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 04/08/2012) *Series 2, Episode 9 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 11/08/2012) *Series 2, Episode 10 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 18/08/2012) *Series 2, Episode 11 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 25/08/2012) *Series 2, Episode 12 *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Airdate : 01/09/2012) *Series 2, Episode 13 (A Chair Racing Prom Party) *(BBC Prom Special which features a sketch and a classical tune before each course) *(Sketches : RandomCowGoesMooo outside a ROBLOX-Replica of Royal Albert Hall, Nickcool9999's Orchestra Map Sneak Peak, Wwemaniac99 backstage, Telamon, Brighteyes and other Chair Racing Admins served Waffles, Cocorebals backstage, Speedyseat Exclusive) *(Classical Tunes : Also sprach zucharasta, 4'33", Danse Macabre, March to the Scaffold, Handel's Royal Fireworks Music, Ride of the Valkyries) *(Courses : TBA) *(Bonus Courses at End : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Airdate : 25/07/2012 (Radio), 08/09/2012 (TV)) *(Note : This was the only episode to air on radio as it was a Proms special) *Series 2, Episode 14 (Halloween Special) *(Halloween-Themed Courses : Haunted Mine, Halloween Bash, Telamon's Haunted Mansion) *(Regular Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Bonus Course At End : TBA) *(Airdate : 27/10/2012) *Series 2, Episode 15 (Christmas Special) *(Courses : TBA) *(Key Map : TBA) *(Tournament Minigame : Likelyhood for Enjoyment) *(Bonus Course At End : TBA) *(Airdate : 22/12/2012) Courses Series 1 *Bumper Stadium (Exclusive to Series 1, Episode 15) (rare) (made by Nickcool9999) (Appearances : 1) (formerly called "Bumper Colloseum" before it's Behind the Scenes debut) (Winner Points : 100) *Cloudy Chaos V2 (semi-rare) (made by BobCowMan) (Appearances : 4) (Winner Points : 125) *Domo Track (common) (made by BoomBloxs155) (Appearances : 6) (formerly called "Domo Diziness") (Winner Points : 100) *Downtown Destruction (semi-common) (made by RandomCowGoesMooo) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) *Escape the Worm (semi-common) (made by BobCowMan) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) *Extreme Cliff Pathway (Exclusive to Series 1, Episode 15) (rare) (made by Nickcool9999) (Appearances : 1) (Winner Points : 100) *Glacier (semi-rare) (made by Nickcool9999 (Series 1-present) and Ikedude (Series 2-present)) (Appearances : 4) (Winner Points : 100) *Journey through the ROBLOX Office (Odd episodes, Series 1) (rare) (made by Whoawow) (Appearances : 2) (Winner Points : 100) *Marble Blast Chairway (common) (made by Nickcool9999) (Appearances : 7) (Winner Points : 125) *Mario Kart U-Turn Raceway V3 (Odd episodes, Series 1) (rare) (made by Guitarsmash09) (Appearances : 3) (formerly called just "Mario Kart") (Winner Points : 100) *Misty Cliff (made by jjcool73725) (exclusive to Series 1, Episode 5) (rare) (Appearances : 1) (Winner Points : 100) *Nyan Cat (Series 1 only) (semi-common) (made by Spacek531) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) *OBSIDIAN MARATHON CUP (exclusive to Series 1, Episode 15) (rare) (made by Nickcool9999) (Appearances : 1) (Winner Points : 400) *Sleet Ridge (semi-common) (made by Nathaniel57) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) *Volcano Inferno (semi-rare) (made by Spacek531) (Appearances : 4) (Winner Points : 100) *Water Wagons (semi-rare) (made by Frivo) (Appearances : 4) (Winner Points : 135) *Wild West (semi-common) (made by Spacek531) (Appearances : 5) (Winner Points : 100) Introduced in Series 2 *BCM Castle (made by BobCowMan) (Winner Points : 100) *Beach Map (made by BobCowMan) (Winner Points : 100) *Castle Map V2 (made by Superstarxalien169) (Winner Points : 100) *Castle Walls (made by caleb33333) (Winner Points : 75) *Cave Map (made by Spicytuna456) (Winner Points : 100) *Chair Obby (made by Whoawow, FlameFunnyButt and Ovaldog) (Winner Points : 100) *Cosmic Station Railway (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) *Daredevil Stadium (made by Kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) *DIAMOND HALF-MARATHON CUP (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 200) *Disco Zone (made by kryptojack) (Winner Points : 100) *Floridean Raceway (made by RichKiddo) (Winner Points : 100) *Grand Canyon Raceway (made by Vedster) (Winner Points : 100) *Grassy Forest (made by 1GREENBOB123456) (Winner Points : 100) *Grassy Meadow V2 (made by Emperoar) (Winner Points : 100) *Green Hill Zone (made by Glitchmastermario) (Winner Points : 100) *Haunted Mine (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 100) *Halloween Bash (made by Nickcool9999 and Speedyseat) (Winner Points : 100) *Jumping Jacks (made by xGenesisx) (Winner Points : 100) *Likelyhood for Enjoyment (made by SpeedySeat) (Tournament Minigame) (Winner Points : 100) *Mario Kart Starter Map (made by Grarrg) (Winner Points : 75) *MEGA Chair Race Map (made by c00lcurt) (Winner Points : 100) *Mega Map : MBR Easy Ride (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 100) *Mega Map : RPG Mania (made by Whoawow) (Winner Points : 100) *Noobland (made by Cheesypie201) (renamed Narbland for the TV Series) (Winner Points : 150) *Quick Stream V3 (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 200) *RAINBOW ROAD MARATHON (made by xGenesisx) (Winner Points : 250) *Roblox Park (made by darksmith430) (Winner Points : 100) *RUBY MARATHON CUP (made by Nickcool9999) (Winner Points : 500) *Space Station Map (made by ShadowLavaDragon) (Winner Points : 100) *Snowblock Passage (made by Jordan39) (Winner Points : 100) *Telamon's Haunted Mansion (made by Muppert5000) (Winner Points : 130) *Trail to Camp Roblox (made by Nathaniel57) (Winner Points : 150) *Tranquilized V2 (made by Quicksilverindustry) (Winner Points : 100) *Travel in Time (made by awesomeomeed1) (Winner Points : 50) *Troll Face (made by Wwemaniac99) (Winner Points : 100) *Truss Forest (made by redtking) (Winner Points : 100) *Volcano Map (made by Wwemaniac99) (Winner Points : 100) (formerly called "Volcano Race") *A different version of Halloween Bash had an egg hidden inside the secret passage of the course/ It was also for a limited time only If you have a computer with Internet and have a ROBLOX account, please click on this link :http://www.roblox.com/Fixed-ROBLOX-Chair-Racing-BETA-item?id=55700795. People that have a computer which doesn't have Internet can't play ROBLOX. People with a computer with Internet but don't have a ROBLOX account, create one now. The ROBLOX Chair Racing : Builders Club community and the YouTube community are growing, with new courses. Transmission * Series 1 : Start Date (6th August 2011), End Date (21st January 2012), No. of episodes (15) *, DVD Release (15th July 2012) *Series 2 : Start Date (16th June 2012), End Date (22nd December 2012), No. of episodes (15), DVD Release (25th May 2013) *Series 3 : Start Date (TBA, 2013), End Date (TBA, 2013), No. of episodes (TBA), DVD Release (TBA, 2014) * = The Behind the Chairs special was featured on the Bonus Features Selection of the Series 1 DVD. Commercial Transcript The Series 1 advert, released in 12/07/2011, features a 2-D animated ROBLOX figure and an anti-social epic monster who prevents him from getting feedback from ROBLOX user, Telamon. Narb : Hi, I'm... I'm Narb!!! Narb : Today, I'm here with my buddy, Telamon, he's gonna give feedback on ROBLOX Chair Racing Epic Monster : It's 101% epic Narb : Now please, let me tell you the rules Epic Monster : "Where's my fried chicken" I said to the line Narb : What chicken Narb : Cut to the instructions Moderator : ROBLOX Chair Racing, Saturdays at 4:30 p.m. on NTV and WTV Narb : Thankz for watching Epic Monster : (Epic face) There are 2 adverts for Series 2 1st one (released in 09/06/2012): Moderator : Brand new ROBLOX Chair Racing is coming to NTV Narb : I'm Narb Narb : Today... (shows backgrounds of races from Series 1 and 2) Moderator : with brand new items, brand new mayhem and even brand new fun. Speedyseat : also brand new courses from Nathaniel57, Glitchmastermario, Nickcool9999, and even more Moderator : All-new ROBLOX Chair Racing, Coming soon to NTV and WTV or catch up on Weiland Player. 2nd one (released in 15/07/2012) : (a ROBLOX figure enters the Chair Racing room) Question Answerer : What questions do you have today Narb : Why didn't I get picked for the race? Question Answerer : Because a course can only carry 6 people Narb : Tanks a lot, chairs Question Answerer : You may get picked for the next race Narb : Great. It might be a new course full of wacky Wednesday fun Question Answerer : What do you think, Moderator Moderator : ROBLOX Chair Racing, Coming soon to NTV and WTV or catch up on Weiland Player Funky Facts *The SpeedySeat in Behind the Chairs was actually Nickcool9999 *Spam RandomCowGoesMooo the message "HAPPY BURFDAY" because it is his BURFDAY *The "Stumble Upon Infinity" badge requires a little to no skill *You're awesome *The online version of Chair Racing had recieved 100,000 place visits on a single day *Tracks placed at a certain position may cause lag problems. *Winning is a lot easier with lag but takes more time *Ramming may be a bad thing but it could also be a very good thing *4/6 admins are building (They're really awesome) Theme song If racing makes you tired a lot, and you want to be a Domo bot If you're too afraid to be turned into a bat, why not ride on a Nyan Cat. Still too scared, then get your pacings, with ROBLOX Chair Racing (Note : The sample is similar to Horrible Histories : Gory Games theme tune) Closing song That's all the racing we've got for you, or would you have prefered some Marbles too We've finished the madness with Nyan cats, but don't forget about all the bats Keep watching, we'll bring back your pacings, with ROBLOX Chair Racing Online version Badges *Gold medalist (You get this badge when you come 1st place in Sleet Ridge, 5 seconds past the starting timer, by the 75th second! If you achieve this badge, you get 1.25x income) (Note : This badge has made Sleet Ridge the most popular map) *Platinum medalist (Income isn't modified. You get this badge when you come 1st place in Green Hill Zone by the 50th second!) *CLOSED (Badge no longer available, You get this badge for arriving in the grand opening of version 5.0 of the game) *AFFECTED! (You get this badge when you achieve 250 points or higher in a tourtnament minigame. This may be your ticket into Team 3L33T, if you don't have the Veteran Badge. You do not have to win to achieve this, all you need is 250 points. Bunny990 was the 1st ROBLOXian to achieve this badge) *? (Secret Badge, Still acquirable, You can find it in Castle Walls) *Confirmed Chair Racer (To get this badge, you must reach Rank 10, 75 Wins) *DIVISION 4 MATERIAL (You get this badge when you become promoted to Division4 in Team 3L33T. The ROBLOXians with this badge have Rank 25, 1250 Wins and 500,000 in Money) *3L33T Approval (To get this badge, you must have 250+ Wins. You must have this badge if you are applying for Team 3L33T. If you have this badge, you may get into division 1. If you do not perform very well, you're out of the team. Lag Note : The badge was hacked around the time of it's debut, because the first 19 robloxians in team 3l33t were given the badge by mistake. You must also private message Speedyseat before you join the team or your application gets turned down) *U Found Me (You get this badge when you find all of the eggs in the Egg Hunt) *You met Speedyseat (You get this badge when both you and SpeedySeat are in the game) *You are MEGA VIP (You get this badge when you are Mega VIP) *1 Hour in Chair Racing (You get this badge when you have spent a consecutive hour on Chair Racing) *10,000 Points (You get this badge when you have 10,000 Points) *VIP (You get this badge when you are Regular VIP) *First Win (You get this badge when you come 1st place the first ever time) *You visited Chair Racing (You get this badge when you debut on Chair Racing) *500k Visits (You get this badge when you enter the game, after Chair Racing has had 500,000 visits) *The Egg of ROFL (You get this badge for finding the Egg of ROFL) Previous badges *Stumble Upon Infinity (July 2011) *250k Visits (December 2011 - February 2012) *Meanie (January 2012) Notes To make the show "kid-friendly", the word "noob" is replaced with the word "narb". For example, In Trail to Camp Roblox, Things like "Camp Noob, Lost Noob, Fail Noob" are replaced with "Camp Narb, Lost Narb, Fail Narb" and the course Noobland is replaced with Narbland. Brain Challenge 2 : Think Again! Music Identification The music is heard in the TV series and on the Weiland Kids version of the online game Music to Pushover, Lost Cubes, Cube Balance, Balance, Crazy Push and Crazy Shape : Plays throughout Sleet Ridge, Nyan Cat, Journey Through the Roblox Office, Extreme Cliff Pathway, Castle Walls, Chair Obby Music to Math Logic and Math Hunter : Plays throughout Domo Track Music to Bus Tour, Finish Line, Passenger, Racer and Crazy Drive : Plays throughout Cloudy Chaos, Marble Blast Chairway, Bumper Stadium, Grassy Forest and RPG Mania Music to Animal Count and Animal Find : Plays throughout Water Wagons, Beach Map, DIAMOND-HALF MARATHON CUP and Space Station Map Music to Triangles, Ball Order and Ball Master : Plays throughout OBSIDIAN MARATHON CUP, Likely Hood for Enjoyment, Narbland and Tranquilized Music to Number Order and Ball Bounce : Plays throughout Mario Kart U-Turn Raceway and Quick Stream Music to Rhythm Order : Plays throughout Glacier and Travel in Time Music to Square : Plays throughout Downtown Destruction, Castle Map and RUBY MARATHON CUP Music to Number Hunter and Bug Counter : Plays throughout Escape the Worm, Troll Face, Mega Chair Race Map and Daredevil Stadium Music to Open Season : Plays throughout Wild West and Cosmic Station Railway Music to Snowflake and Snow Gazer : Plays throughout Misty Cliff and Mario Kart Starter Map Music to Fly Catcher and Crazy Catch : Plays throughout Trail to Camp Roblox and Roblox Park Music to Trout Route and Domino : Plays throughout Floriden Raceway, Green Hill Zone and Disco Zone Music to Travelling and Hocus Pocus : Plays throughout Volcano! Inferno!, Cave Map, Grassy Meadow and Snowblock Passage Music to Ascending and Casino Chips : Plays throughout Jumping Jacks, MBR Easy Ride and Volcano Map Music to Frog : Plays throughout Truss Forest Music to Ninja and Crazy Ninja : Plays throughout Grand Canyon Raceway Tutorial Music : Plays when SpeedySeat describes the course Exercise Complete Music : Plays during the score total Other Music Identification Music to Mario Kart DS : Bowser Castle : Plays throughout BCM Castle, Haunted Mine, Halloween Bash and Telamon's Haunted Mansion Music to Mario Kart DS : Rainbow Road : Plays throghout RAINBOW ROAD MARATHON List of power-ups You have to press space to activate a power up on the online version. Introduced in Series 2 *Speed (use this to gain on a player) *Time Boost (use this when you're about to run out of time) *Land Mine (3x) (use this explosive thrice to prevent a player from gaining on you) *Large Land Mine (use this explosive to prevent a player from gaining on you, much bigger than Normal Land Mine) *Super Jump (use this to jump over a player to gain on them) *Projectile (a hazardous stone to throw at a player to gain on them) *Super Speed (Rank 5) (use this to speed up very quickly and gain on a player) *Money 1000+ (Rank 10) (use this to have massive wealth) *Jump Boost (Rank 10) (use this to jump over a player, really fast, and gain on them) List of rank-ups *Rank 1- Starter (0 Wins) *Rank 2- Beginner (3 Wins) *Rank 3- Usual Racer (6 Wins) *Rank 4- Chair Racer (10 Wins) *Rank 5- Chair Racer (14 Wins) *Rank 6- Chair Racer+ (20 Wins) *Rank 7- Chair Intermediate (30 Wins) *Rank 8- Chair Intermediate+ (40 Wins) *Rank 9- Chair Pro (50 Wins) *Rank 10- Chair Pro+ (75 Wins) *Rank 11- Chair Pro++ (87 Wins) *Rank 12- Chair Pro+++ (100 Wins) *Rank 13- Chair Epicsauce (125 Wins) * *Rank 14- Chair Awesome (150 Wins) *Rank 15- Chair MEGA (175 Wins) *Rank 16- Chair MEGA+ (200 Wins) *Rank 17- Chair Veteran (250 Wins) * Epicsauce is a Robloxian saying of "Worcester Sauce" or "Volcano Sauce" Winners (in course order) S1E1 : Red Team, Blue Team, Red Team, Red Team (Final Score : R : 360/ B : 200) S1E2 : Blue Team, Blue Team, Red Team, Red Team (Final Score : R : 300/ B : 200) S1E3 : Blue Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Blue Team (Final Score : R : 100/ B : 400) S1E4 : Blue Team, Blue Team, Red Team, Red Team (Final Score : R : 225/ B : 325) S1E5 : Blue Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Blue Team (Final Score : R : 235/ B : 335) S1E6 : Red Team, Red Team, Red Team, Red Team (Final Score : R : 425/ B : 100) S1E7 : Blue Team, Blue Team, Blue Team, Blue Team (Final Score : R : 100/ B : 435) S1E8 : Blue Team, Blue Team, Red Team, Blue Team (Final Score : R : 225/ B : 300) S1E9 : Blue Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Blue Team (Final Score : R : 225/ B : 335) S1E10 : Blue Team, Blue Team, Red Team, Red Team (Final Score : R : 300/ B : 225) S1E11 : Blue Team, Blue Team, Red Team, Red Team (Final Score : R : 200/ B : 350) S1E12 : Red Team, Blue Team, Blue Team, Red Team (Final Score : R : 200/ B : 325) S1E13 : Red Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Red Team (Final Score : R: 300/ B : 200) S1E14 : Red Team, Red Team, Red Team, Blue Team, Red Team (Final Score : R : 400/ B : 225) S1E15 : Red Team, Blue Team, Red Team, Red Team, Red Team, Blue Team) (Final Score : R : 825/ B : 200) Category:Fun Stuff Category:COOL Category:TEAM 3L333T Category:ROBLOX Category:ROBLOX Category:Chair Category:Racing Category:Games Category:Online Category:FREE Category:KIDFRIENDLY